I'm home!
by oMeo
Summary: soraXkairi...first fic...Sora's back....Kairi's happy...fluff?


DISCLAIMER: narrator: once-upon-a-time. . . there was this kid named Mio. . . . .. well. . . It's not the real name of this kid but prefers Mio instead of her real name. . . . . . that doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. . . the end

It's a one shot. . .. . . . . .. .who cares. . . . a b c!!!!!!! my first but not first fic because I deleted the first one. .. . . . . OH OH!!!! Join JUZLOVNSORA's site!!!!!! It's a cool site for KH likers. . . . .. .hehe. . .

He's back

3 months after the Kingdom Hearts incident, Kairi still waited for Sora to come back. She always waited for him ever since. Day and night she sat and stood there at the shore waiting for him to come back. She doesn't stay up all night, duh! And sometimes she sleeps there, not in her room.

Kairi sat there; her legs were stretched out, slightly bended. Her arms were behind her, hands placed on the sand for support. She just looked out there, waiting for him.

It was nearly getting dark . . . . .

"Kairi!" her name was called, interrupting her thoughts. She looked back as a response to the one who was calling her. She saw a very happy blonde haired guy running over to her. She turned her head back out there to the sea.

"Hey Tidus" she then moved her hands to her knees hugging them slightly

"Guess what?" he said smiling while sitting down beside Kairi

"What?" she asked

"Selphie said 'yes'! Do you know what this means?!?!" feeling very very happy.

"Yup!" She said trying to sounding amazed but Tidus noticed this

"Hey, what's wrong?" he noticed that she was still looking out there "Oh. . ." he said while looking at her, worried. By the looks of it, he instantly knew what was wrong.

"He'll come back . . ." he started to look at the direction where Kairi was looking. Kairi looked at him. "He promised you . . . . . Sora never breaks his promise, not ever," he added.

"I guess you're right . . . " she said as she turned to watch the clear blue sea in front of them. She rested her chin on her arms that was placed on her knees.

"

Suddenly . . . .

A blitz ball came out of nowhere between Kairi and Tidus. They both looked at it. Tidus then held the ball with both his hands and started to look scared.

"A blitz ball? Oh no!" eyes wide, he stood on his knees and looked around. Scared

Kairi sat there, laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at????"

"hahahahahahahah!!!" pointing at him

"Two timing Selphie, ya?" a voice from behind asked jokingly as he grabbed the ball from Tidus

"NO WAY!!! I was just telling her something!!" said a shocked Tidus defending himself

"Something?" Wakka asked sarcastically

"I was just cheering her up! C'mon!" still defending himself

"Ya sure man?"

"Wakka!. . ."

"I know! I was just making a fool outta ya!" Wakka started to laugh.

"Sora's the guy for her you know! Not me!!! Everyone knows that!"

Kairi slightly blushed at Tidus's words

"I know, don't get cranky, man!" Then in the corner of his eye, he saw Selphie running towards them, holding 3 bottled drinks. Then the other two turned to her.

"Here Kairi" Selphie handed one bottle to Kairi and one to Tidus. She sat beside Tidus.

"Thanks"

Wakka who was standing suddenly asked pointing to himself "What about me?!?"

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna be here" Selphie said sarcastically and started to giggle

"Wha- bu- You said!- - - aw man!" Wakka looked depressed, he kicked the sand below and sat down.

"Just kidding" Selphie said handing him the bottle she was holding.

Wakka took it

"Then what are you gonna drink?" asked Kairi

"Share with Tidus" she said as she leaned her head on Tidus's shoulder.

"Aw how sweet! Wished you guys will be chased after by ants" Wakka and Kairi said simultaneously.

"SHUT UP!" Tidus and Selphie yelled

Silence was there for a while but was broken by Wakka who wondered about Riku who found his way back a week ago.

"By the way . . ." every one looked at Wakka "Where's the 'shades boy'?" he asked curiously.

"At the optical place" Kairi answered

"Yeah! His mom wants his eyes to be checked" answered Tidus before taking a sip at their drink.

"What do you think is happening to him right now?" Selphie asked.

Every one looked at each other.

MEANWHILE AT THE OPTICAL PLACE . . . . .

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THE AGONY!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Riku who was not in real total pain. He was on his knees, his hands covering his eyes.

"Turn off the lights!!! Hurry!!!" the doctor demanded

The nurse hurried to close the lights. Riku peeked out of his hands and saw a dim place.

"That's better" said Riku, standing up

"And how are we going to check your eyes?"

"Beats me!" he said casually

BACK AT THE ISLAND . . . .

They were talking about something when all of a sudden Wakka spotted something, better yet, it was SOMEONE that he saw.

"Do you guys see what I see?" he said rubbing his eyes.

They looked at him as he pointed to the direction of that 'someone'.

"What?" Kairi asked and looked at where he was pointing.

He just stared and pointed. They all looked at where he was pointing. They all saw a brunette haired boy making his way towards them but stopped when the water was up to his knee. He placed both his hands on either knee, shaking his head and catching his breath.

"It's Sora . . . . ya. . . . ?" Wakka asked

"Sora's back . . . ?" Tidus asked, confused

"He's back?" Selphie asked

"Oh my gosh . . . " was all that Kairi could say as she stood up.

Sora then looked and waved at them and placed his usual 'cheesy' smile on his lips.

"SORA'S BACK!!!!" Wakka yelled as he threw his blitz ball up on the air. Tidus and Selphie then joined Wakka who was earlier celebrating by himself.

Kairi then had tears flowing out of her eyes. She tried to stop them but couldn't. She slowly placed both her hands over her mouth. She cried even more. She just stood there.

Sora was about to move, his left foot was stuck on the sand under water. He tried to pull it out but suddenly felt two warm arms hug him on the neck. As he looked down to see who it was, he saw red strands of hair that was being blown by the wind that made him forget about his foot being stuck.

"Kairi . . . "

Kairi looked up. Still crying.

"Sora. . .y-your back. . ."

"I know. . ." he said sweetly as he ran his hand through her hair and suddenly hugged Kairi back which made her blush slightly.

". . .Kairi. . .i was so worried. . . . I'm so glad you're ok. . . . . . i. . i. . . " he tried to tell her but was cut off by her.

"I love you Sora. . ."

Sora: o.O "what?"

"I love you. . . ."

"heh. . .I . . ..I love you too Kairi. . . "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now just imagine Yuna and Tidus's positions when they hugged on the . .. .um. . ..er. . .. let's just say the movie of the song "suteki da ne" of FF-X………. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And to tell y'all the truth. . . I had a writer's block. . . . wrote this on summer break of 2004. . .. and forgot how to end this story thingy. . . .. now. . . .

Lookie down below!!!!!! Look at the lower left of yer screen and move yer mouse pointer on the review button,click it and review!!!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!! big chibbi eyes pwease???????????

Sora: um. . .excuse me. . .but I think you forgot about my foot. . . ..

Me: really??? Sorry about that. . . . leaves lalalalala

Kairi: -.- falls asleep head on Sora's chest


End file.
